Selassiee Armstrong
''Origins Selassiee Armstrong, also known as Osiris and Hexian Magik, is a powerful mutant sorcerer who is the offspring of Sarabi N`jobi and Louis Armstrong, who at the time, was possessed by Chthon. Sarabi's birth triggered a powerful shift of Chaos Magic on this plane, which caused her to call upon Chthon to take him to K'lay and nurture his talents. Afterwards, Selassiee was sent back to Earth to live there before being forced back to K'lay to survive there until the hunt for him was over. 'Mother Supreme?' Back in the late 1700's, Sarabi, a sorcerer who was gifted in voodoo, moved to New Orleans, looking for a coven of witches that was able to contact the dead. Her use of this talent was to try and contact her ancestors to see if she could use that knowledge to try and become sorcerer supreme at the time. Sarabi's magic was strong, powerful and seemed like a beacon for other powerful witches in her vicinity, one which was a man named Louis Armstrong. Louis was regarded as a mysterious being. No one really knew of him or his family, other that they were raised in the Treme which links him to some dark pasts. Nevertheless, he was head over heels for Sarabi once she came to town. He pined after her for attention and affection, but Sarabi wasn't the type of woman that liked to mix business with pleasure. After a while though, she fell for Louis and decided to go to a nearby park at midnight for their first date. Under the full moon, they used the power of it to draw from, causing them to feel the spark between them. This started the beginning of their relationship, but as mentioned before, Sarabi wasn't in New Orleans for pleasure, though, she did love the city. She was there for a personal mission. After a while, Sarabi told Louis why she was in New Orleans, to which Louis had the answer she wanted; to contact her ancestors. He said his family knew of a spell that could do something similar to what she asked but it required dark actions that could get them in trouble. While Sarabi didn't want to deal with any Ancestral Witches, she did want that status as Sorcerer Supreme more, so she vouched and begged Louis to help her. A few weeks later at the next full moon, Louis and Sarabi performed the spell on the outskirts of town within its borders. The spell required 6 black candles, Salt, blood of a witch with a powerful bloodline, goat's blood and of course, the incantation. It started with a circle of salt with 3 candles around the base. They decided to use Louis' blood for the bloodline since his family had a more deeper connection to dark magic, especially this kind. Placing Sarabi in the center laying down, Louis was able to capture a goat days before, just to slice it's neck open and spray its blood over Sarabi's body. Instantly, he started the spell, to which the candles caught fire. Sarabi felt the goat's blood begin to heat up over her body, which didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt numbing and sensational. Louis however, looked like he was being possessed by the spell itself. When Sarabi looked up, she saw Louis standing there with his arms stretched wide and his head tilted back. His eyes were rolled back and his voice was hoarse, though he continued with the spell. Sarabi knew enough to realize this wasn't the spell they were asking for. This was different. Sarabi tried to get up, but was being forced down by an invisible force. Even her voodoo was being nullified by the spell. The full moon above them turned red suddenly, as Sarabi suddenly felt a dark presence in the area. A red light cracked into reality above her, before a portal cracked open, showing a red world filled with a red flying energy and just endless red voids. Suddenly, a red smoke-like cloud flew out of the portal and into Louis, knocking him unconscious. As a result, the spell began to shatter and the portal closed and the candles died out. The moon returned to its natural color and there was nothing but silence. 'The Demon, The Witch, And The Chaos Dimension' A few days after the failure of the ritual, Sarabi was with Louis unconscious body as he woke up a few moments later. He seemed, taller, slimmer and his skin was looking a little lighter; pale. Sarabi asked if he was alright but he assured her he was okay; saying he felt hot a little but was alright overall. He immediately picked her up and spun her around, kissing and hugging on her which was out of character. Sarabi was thrown off by that. Something was different with him. Something dangerously good. A few weeks later, he seemed to have been doing good in town. He went from being this mysterious treme witch, to a love and well known being. His magic was amplified by something and his attitude towards everything was heightened. He paid attention to everything and everyone, except Sarabi's intentions on becoming sorcerer supreme. She wanted to confront Louis on why his priorities were on everything else except hers, but she didn't want to sound too selfish. To her, she believed he was just acting like this because he almost died doing the ritual that she wanted to do. One night while Sarabi was asleep, she had dreamed of the red world she saw in the portal that summoned above her. She was hovering above a river of red energy flowing in both ways. There were land filled with a red grass substance. Red and black creatures played all around. They each looked different in sizes, height and even features but they each looked dangerous and deadly to be around and here they were.... playing together like two dogs. A red light glowed behind Sarabi's floating body and she turned, seeing a huge figure made out of smoke substance with obvious facial features flying towards her. The monster seemed to roar in anger as she screamed. Before the monster came to close, she seemed to have awakened up the next morning, her hair a mess and the roomed seemed to have been... torn apart. Louis walked in with a few marks on his chest and grinned at her, kissing her and thanking her for the amazing night. Sarabi asked what he meant, to which Louis mocked her for forgetting what an amazing night they had, Sarabi caught on and then looked around once more. Sex. They... had sex.... and destroyed the room in the process. She was completely embarrassed in the moment, to which Louis laughed at the look on her face before going down the steps. Even then, Sarabi still thought about the dream she had. It was there for a reason. She needed to know more. For three weeks, Sarabi spent her time researching different dimensions and other worldly beings. Every lead she read about came to a dead end, which seemed to frustrate her, and given the fact that Louis had no intention on helping her, it only added to the stress. One night, she became very sick and and threw up three days straight. She decided to locate a witch friend and upon running some tests, her friend revealed that she was pregnant. This was a huge shock for her. Her? A Mother? She never thought about having children. It wasn't something she dreamed on or wanted deep down. She dreaded wanting to tell Louis. What if he finds out and he leaves her? She would probably kill him nonetheless but still. And so what if he would to stay. Would they both be able to take care of baby? As much as these questions scared her, she was overall happy with the idea that she could actually have a family. That night, she told Louis while they were eating and his reaction threw her off. He seemed very nonchalant and only smiled and simply told her that he knew she was. Sarabi questioned how, to which Louis began to laugh uncontrollably. Sarabi grew nervous and slowly reached for the knife on the table as Louis controlled himself and smiled at her. Louis told Sarabi that He wasn't Louis at all. He continued to say that Louis died that night they tried to use a 'unknown' spell to access The Great Divide, but instead opened a portal to an small, unknown pocket dimension filled with mystical energy and chaos magic called K'lay. Sarabi realized that that was the dimension she dreamed of that night. It was like she was looking through a window. Louis went on and said that he was possessed by the ruler of Chaos Magic and K'lay and that his real name was Chthon. Suddenly, Louis skin turned a pale gray and his hair turned a lavender type of silver. His eyes glowed a light shade of red and veins popped out all around his body. Chthon explained that he himself doesn't have a psychical form so he needs to possess bodies in order to inhabit earth. Sarabi asked what he wanted, to which Chthon explained that throughout thousands upon thousands of years, He has found ways to escape K'lay and live on earth and to dwell in the chaos he creates, but this one specific time, Chthon wanted to actually try to have a human family, to which is why he didn't kill her upon him possessing Louis. Sarabi forgot about the pregnancy until he brought up 'family', which caused her to hold her stomach gently. - 'Personality' - 'Appearance' - 'Powers & Abilities' - 'Paraphernalia''' -